Rachel Summers
Rachel Summers (also known as Marvel Girl, Baby Phoenix and Phoenix) was a Human Mutant who served the X-Men. Born on September 30, 2014 to the mutant heroes Scott Summers and Jean Grey, Rachel was raised with her older brother Nathan amongst the entire X-family. Biography Early life Rachel Anne Summers was born on September 30, 2014 to the mutant heroes Scott Summers and Jean Grey. Personality and traits Relationships Family Nathan Summers Scott Summers Jean Grey-Summers Friends Romances Franklin Richards Powers and Abilities Powers Empathy: On many occasions, Rachel was shown to have incredibly strong empathic powers that enabled her to control, manipulate and alter the feelings, sensations, and emotions of others. Telepathy: Could read minds and project her thoughts into the minds of other humans or animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. She did not always have access to her telepathy due to mental blocks. Even when her powers were inhibited, Rachel's telepathic abilities were honed to sense residual energy. * Telepathic Defense: Telepathy can manifest in a number of ways. * Telepathic Cloak: She could mask her presence from being detected by others. Her abilities could at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. * Trauma Healing: The ability to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery", the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. * Mind Control: Ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. * Psionic Shield: Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. * Mind Transferal: The ability to transfer both the mind and powers of the user into other host bodies should their own physical body somehow be destroyed. * Neural Jumpstart: The ability to increase the speed of synapses in the brain, allowing them to increase another's powers to incredible levels, with a temporary effect. * Telepathic Illusions: Ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. * Mental Paralysis: Ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. * Mental Amnesia: Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. * Psionic Blasts: Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. * Dilate Power: The ability to place "psychic inhibitors" in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. * Astral Projection: Can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the Astral Plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. * Telepathic Tracking: The ability to enable a telepath to track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum), especially if they pose a threat to one's well-being in their immediate vicinity. * Mental Detection: Can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a large but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. * Precognition: Occasionally Rachel has shown the ability to have precognitive visions and/or dreams. Telekinesis: Rachel was an incredibly talented Telekinetic. She could generate telekinetic force-fields and telekinetic blasts/bursts. She could levitate, move, control, and/or manipulate matter on a macroscopic level. Rachel could use her telekinesis to affect matter on a molecular level and could use her telekinesis in a variety of ways such as: * Intuitive Aptitude: Could disassemble complex devices explosively (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.) and, just as quickly, easily assemble complex devices. This also enabled her to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, Rachel could detect if a seal was hermetic or not by checking for the presence of penetrating oxygen molecules. She could even detect and discern individual oxygen molecules, and determine the atomic weight of molecules by the amount of atoms present. * Matter Alteration: As the Phoenix, she was shown to have the ability to alter molecular and subatomic structures and the ability to alter molecular valences, or even rewrite her own genome. * Matter Transmutation: She could manipulate and transmute matter on a sub-atomic level (e.g., turning wood into gold, plant into crystal, and cause physical bodies to disintegrate by altering their molecular structure, etc). * Psionic Spikes: Ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroyed the physical objects that the spikes came into contact with. * Force Field Generation: Ability to create protective force shields that could deflect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air, withstand Jovian atmospheric pressures, and even repel nuclear weapon attacks). Rachel also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to her body’s form. * Concussive Blasts: Could project telekinetic energies as powerful blasts/bursts directed from her brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. * Telekinetically Enhanced Condition: The power to augment the user's condition using telekinetic influence. * Flight: By levitating herself, she could “fly” for very long distances and at supersonic rate. * Psionic Firebird: The ability to manifest her telekinesis as a psionic firebird, whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. * Energy Manipulation: The ability to telekinetically manipulate various types of the energy from electromagnetic spectrum. Abilities Skilled hand-to-hand combatant: Rachel Summers trained with Nightcrawler, Wolverine and her father in hand-to-hand combat. Lock-picking: Rachel learned lock-picking skills from Storm. Vehicular maintenance': Summers had some experience in vehicular repair. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Females Category:Mutants (Homo superior) Category:Xavier Institute students Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:X-Men members Category:People from Alaska Category:Americans